


Fight

by inverted_typo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy, Fantasy AU, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverted_typo/pseuds/inverted_typo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep fighting with me. Keep fighting for what’s right and for the ones we have lost. Fight for our lost freedom, our way of life, our cultures and our happiness. Fight with me, Kei. Until the day we die. Fight…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Well congrats to me for my first Haikyuu!! fic, i really should have posted a haikyuu fic a lot sooner but asjfei;asdlkfj

The trees loomed over them, moss and vines drooped down from their grand limbs. Small lights pulsated about as lightening bugs meandered aimlessly. It was as if the stars had peppered some of their own into the woods. The forest creaked and groaned like aging bones. The glowing flowers nestled down against their mother roots. The hushed fairies’ whispers spoke to the trees, only to have the leaves quietly rustle back. The haze rolled lazily across the land, coiling around the base of the trees and smuggling the earth below. Bits and pieces of the forest pulsated dimly with purples and greens, blues and pinks.

 

The lake water was still, and the trickling creek babbled tentatively. The moon barely peeked through the thick brush to the ground below. Thousands of unseen eyes darted around cautiously...carefully…

 

Hide. Hide. Hide.

 

Gold eyes pried at the darkness, unable to dig anything up. He thickly swallowed.

 

“It’s scared...”

 

The other looked up from the fire. He stared at the icy figure next to him. Frost had begun to crackle across the ground where he stood, trailing up his cheek and surrounding his left eye. His lips were blue, his skin pale as the snow from which he came. His cloak spilled around him like milk, his silver armor tight against his body.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

Kei shifted his gaze to his companion.

 

“The forest. It’s scared. Everything is waiting, anticipating…just the same way my mountains did before we were attacked.”

 

Tetsurou didn’t say anything. He folded his wings tighter against his back. The numerous patches of scales that peppered his skin glittered against the fire’s light, glowing with a golden luster. He huffed bitterly, licking his lips nervously.

 

“We will be fine. This place will be fine. Everything will be fine,” Tetsurou said.

 

They both knew that was a lie.

 

“Why do we fight? How can we win?” Kei spat, “All I have left is my bow, my diminishing magic, and my pride. Both of our peoples are being ground underneath their iron heel. Our allies are running thin, and we don’t even know where we’re going.”

 

Tetsurou bit his lip, eyes trained on the sparks before him. He refused to reply. He could feel the cold emanating off of the mage, he could hear the upcoming sobs that were being forced back down into the pits of his stomach.

 

“My brother sacrificed himself so I may go on, many of our friends have perished because our plan had backfired. We run in hopes we will gain what? Knowledge? Luck? An advantage? They’re not even a day’s journey away from us, and we’re sacrificing everything we come in contact with!”

 

“Kei--”

 

“When was the last time we even _tasted_ freedom? The free will that we had claimed a valid right to with our existence! When was the last time you were able to be your _true_ form and _fly_ to the edges of the earth without the fear of being grounded for good? When was the last time you _flew_ for yourself and not to escape? When was the last time you were able to breathe your own fire, to nestle down in your own castle? To brawl with your own kind and not be afraid of the treason that lurks behind every stranger’s mask?”

 

“Kei, please--”

 

“I can’t remember the last time I was able to stand in my own kingdom...with my mother...my father...my brother...my people… When was the last time I was able to command the night sky and allow the colors to scream with all their might? To light up the North in joy and happiness? When was the last time I was even _in_ my own kingdom?! When was the last time you settled down in your own echoing valley? It was all taken from us, and there’s no way for us to get any of it back…! They’re marching in our lands, in our homes, killing our people!”

 

“You can’t keep thinking like this--”

 

“ _We are dying, Tetsurou! We are dying and I still do not know why we are fighting!”_

 

“Because it’s all we can do!”

 

The dragon roared, grabbing the younger by his shoulders. He glared dangerously into Kei’s eyes. Kei was staring right back, brows furrowed and tears welling up. Kei felt Tetsurou’s claws dig into his arms. He didn’t care.

 

“Because why would we want to die submitting to them? Why would we want to die not on on the battlefield? I shall never yield to them, Kei...and neither shall you. I would rather them cut out my beating heart than to submit to their disgusting sword. I will fight them until the day I die, and I have accepted that this is my life now…”

 

His gaze softened, as well as his grip. Tetsurou immediately pulled Kei close, burying his nose in his frost tipped hair. Kei did not hesitate to squeeze back.

 

“Keep fighting with me. Keep fighting for what’s right and for the ones we have lost. Fight for our lost freedom, our way of life, our cultures and our happiness. Fight with me, Kei. Until the day we die. Fight…”

 

Kei nodded against his shoulder, exhausted and scared.

 

“I’ll fight with you, Tetsu. I’ll always fight alongside you. I’m sorry...I’m so sorry…”

 

Tetsurou pulled back only slightly. He brushed some of the frost away with his thumb. Kei gazed at him. Perhaps for this moment they weren’t at war. Perhaps at this moment they could pretend the threat of not seeing tomorrow was obsolete. Perhaps they could pretend to be happy together, forever, just as they were promised when they were young.

 

Kei leaned in for a kiss, to which Tetsurou returned graciously.

 

“I promise you, Kei...we’ll win and we’ll return home.”

 

Kei knew in the depths of his stomach that Tetsurou would never be able to fulfill that promise, but he couldn’t help but smile.

 

“I know we will, Tetsu...I know we will.”

 

He could pretend, couldn’t he?

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THIS IS ANGSTY WTF i didnt expect this to be a thing.


End file.
